Ben (Comic Series)
Ben is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is Allen and Donna's son and the twin brother of Billy. He is unofficially adopted by Dale and Andrea after his father's death. Pre-Apocalypse Gainesville, Georgia When Ben's parents, Allen and Donna, heard that a safe-zone is being established in Atlanta city, the family traveled for Atlanta. However they arrived late and found that the city had become overrun with zombies. They soon bumped into Dale and the Atlanta Survivor Camp, where they began to live in hope that the military would soon rescue them. Post-Apocalypse The Prison Ben has a hard time coming to terms with the new zombie-infested world. Although affected by the death of his mother Donna, Ben appeared, on the surface, to be wholly disinterested. Once the survivors settled down in the prison, Ben and Billy lost their father, Allen, to a lurker attack during the early exploration of the prison facilities. They are subsequently adopted by Dale and Andrea. Seemingly unsurprised and unaffected by the death of their father, the twins thereafter refer to Dale and Andrea as their parents, rarely referencing their biological parents again. After Rick, Glenn, and Michonne returned from Woodbury, the group was on high alert for The Governor's eventual retaliation. Dale and Andrea came to an agreement to abandon the prison should it ever become compromised. Initially failing to convince most of the remaining survivors to abandon their new home, after The Governor's first attack on the compound they are able to convince Glenn and Maggie, with Sophia in tow, to escape with them and the twins. On the Road Over time, Ben begins to display the early warning signs of a psychopath. He is often seen in the background playing with the other children, but, when examined closely, it becomes apparent that he is teasing or rough-housing with them. At one point, Billy discovers Ben poking the carcass of a cat. It is implied by Dale's dialogue that he had likely tortured and killed it. He forces Billy to remain silent about the incident. Death Killed By *Carl Grimes On the road to Washington, D.C., Ben brutally slaughters Billy, convinced that no matter what happens, people will always come back after they die. After locking him away, the group debates on killing Ben to protect themselves, but, takes no immediate action. Later that night, Carl sneaks into the van where Ben is locked up, and executes him. He is buried alongside his brother. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed: *Unnamed Cat (Assumed) *Billy *At least one zombie. Relationships Allen Allen is Ben's father. Allen gets along with Ben and his twin brother Billy. Allen is seen playing with Ben and Billy in the prison. Ben is often suicidal when Allen dies. Donna The twins loved their mother, and when she died,they were seen crying alongside their father. Billy Ben and Billy appeared to have a normal brotherly relationship. The two were usually always shown together. In later issues, Billy appeared to have grown fearful of his own brother, after witnessing him poking a dead cat. Billy is later killed by Ben, stating to Andrea that he'll come back, since he didn't "hurt his brains." Andrea Ben, at least, loved Andrea like she was his own mother, due to the fact that she adopted him after his parents' death. Although Andrea was harsh with Ben and Billy at times, they still liked her. When Ben killed Billy she argued against everyone else to keep him alive and was guilt ridden when he was shot. Dale Ben, along with Billy, were seen usually playing with Dale. Dale was more of an easy going parent whilst Ben and Billy were alive. When Dale hears about Ben killing his brother, he is seen to be terrified for Ben's life, arguing against the entire group to keep him alive. After Ben's death, Dale feels nothing but anger and wants to find out who killed Ben. Dale seems to think of Ben as his own son. Carl Grimes Ben was Carl's friend, which Carl himself noted. Carl had to kill him, when he seemed dangerous to everyone else. Although Carl acts cold about what he did, it is revealed later on that he's still haunted by what happened and cries at night over it. He remembers that when he came in, Ben was more afraid of not having him as a playmate, showing his lack of understanding. He admitted he liked Ben and that he was his friend, but did what he had to do. Even after being shot in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Carl is haunted by what he did in his dreams despite not actually remembering what he did himself. Appearances Trivia *Ben and Carl are the only children in the Comic Series who have killed humans. Ben himself is the youngest character to ever kill someone in the series. *Ben and Billy were the first twins in the Comic Series, the second pair being the Greene twins. *Ben was born in 1999 since the outbreak started in 2003. *It is said in the script book that Ben and Billy are 4 years old. *In the Letter Hacks for Issue 165, Robert Kirkman revealed Andrea is aware that Carl killed Ben. es:Ben_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Comics Category:Children Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Adoptees Category:Deceased Category:Greene Family Farm Category:The Prison Category:Orphans